dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus
Greek MythologyEdit In Greek myth, Perseus was the famous hero who killed theGorgon, Medusa. He was commonly said to have accomplished this feat with a variety of magical items lent to him by the gods, including a helmet of invisibility, the winged sandals of Hermes, a magical sword, a special pouch to store Medusa's head, and a reflective shield that allowed him to find and kill the Gorgon without actually looking at her and turning to stone. In God of War IIEdit As Kratos journeyed his way through the Island of Creation, he encountered the demigod hero, Perseus. Upon encountering the Spartan, Perseus thought of this as a test to kill Kratos so that he can reach the Sisters of Fate in means of saving Andromeda. With this thought in mind, he donned his helmet, and engaged in battle against Kratos. At first he managed to strike the Spartan, but apparently he caught him off guard and managed to crush his helmet. Then, he attempted to smite him with a magical sword, but he eventually stop his attacks,and managed to grab and shatter his blade. On his last attempt, he tried to blind Kratos with the reflective shield, but he stopped the warrior, drowned him,stabbed him, and finally, impaled him to a hook. After his death, Kratos retrieved Perseus' shield and used it as a mirror through the means in reflecting the barriers leading to theTemple of the Fates. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Being a demigod, Perseus possesses supernatural strength and agility. He also uses a large variety of items given to him by various Gods. In the first part of the battle, he uses Hades' Helm to turn invisible. While Kratos can't see him, he then throws projectiles at Kratos with his sling. After Kratos destroys the helmet, Perseus still has his sword and shield. He then uses his shield to reflect the light of the sun, which can then blind Kratos momentarily, leaving him open to attacks. One of his other enemies besides Kratos was a gorgon Medusa. Trivia Edit *In God of War II, the voice of the character Perseus is that of Harry Hamlin, the same actor who portrayed Perseus in the 1981 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clash_of_the_Titans Clash of the Titans]. *Perseus' original appearance was modeled after Harry Hamlin's portrayal of the character in the 1981 film, but due to copyright restrictions his appearance was changed. *When Perseus is impaled on the hook, he is facing the door Kratos entered through, but on the ground floor, he is facing the direction Kratos has to go. *Perseus, in Greek mythology, was the great-grandfather of Hercules. *It is unknown what Perseus is famous for in the God of War mythos as Kratos was the one who killed Medusa. It is possible that Perseus is solely known for being a demigod. **He may have killed a lesser Gorgon or maybe even Stheno, as his shield has the face of a Gorgon engraved in it. *With the pre-order of God of War: Ascension, Perseus is available as a playable character in multiplayermode, along with Orion, Achilles and Odysseus, forming the Mythological Heroes Pack. This version of Perseus differs greatly from the God of War II version, wearing a full armor bearing a carving of Medusa's face on the back, and this appearance being non-canonical. *Despite their lengthy confrontation, Kratos never says a single word to Perseus. Category:Confederate Officers Category:Characters